


King Vs Peasant

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cenred: Hi! I'm a King. <br/>Will: And I'm a Peasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Vs Peasant

**Author's Note:**

> Summerpornathon marketplace.


End file.
